Sirens
by scarlet-widow-witch
Summary: Bruce wayne left Gotham at 16, Jim Gordon and Lee left to have a baby and Harvey left with them, what happened in Gotham while they were gone? Sucky summary but basically this is about the queens of Gotham, The Gotham Sirens! Rating may change. Harley/Jerome, maybe Bruce/Selena
1. Chapter 1

Who doesn't love a good story about three badass ladies running a corrupt town? Anyway, I don't own anything *a single tear slides down cheek* please enjoy anway.

Prologue:

A small black shadow moved quickly over the rooftops. It leaped over gaps and jumped over all the obstacles in it's path.

A woman dressed in green stood waiting inside an empty warehouse. Her fire red hair cascaded down her back in loose curls. Her eyes were dazzling and her looks were irresistible to most men, but the smile on her face screamed danger.

A girl with long blonde hair walked leisurely down the sidewalk. No one in Gotham would dare bother her. It probably had something to do with her status in Gotham, or perhaps the blood she was wearing intimidated anyone who came near.

The shadow leaped down from it's crouch on a high window sill and landed directly next to the red haired woman. She was now consumed in light and one could make out her soft pale features and beautiful curly black hair. But her striking green eyes were the real attention grabber. The mischief and light in her eyes was mixed with a hardness that could only come with a past like hers. There was a smug smile dancing on Selina Kyle's lips as she removed a giant ruby from her bag and handed it to the red haired woman.

Ivy Pepper lifted the red colored gem up to the light and nodded before handing it back to her fellow femme fatale. The two women continued to converse before the giant warehouse doors slammed open with a bang. In entered one Harleen Quinzel. Her blonde hair was tied into two perfect pigtails. One pigtail with a blue tip and the other with a red tip. Her pale complexion was splashed with the red blood of her victims.

The three women waited patiently before the large doors slammed open once again, in walked 2 women, one held a whip and one held a gun. The two women stopped right before the girls and Barbara Keane stepped forward, resting a hand on the black haired girl's shoulder and laying a hand on the red head's should as well.

"Hi Kitty. Hi Red." She murmured sweetly. She then began to address the rest of the room. "As you know me and Tabby here can't run Gotham forever, and we wouldn't want Penguin or Jerome-," she glared at Harley briefly before continuing, "-running this town. So we've decided to keep this business in the family. Selena, Ivy, Harley congrats. You're going to be the new queens of Gotham." Ivy and Harley exchanged broad smiles while Barbara whispered in Selena's ear. "Don't be stupid kitten, you're smart, don't let your emotions get in your way." Selena nodded briefly before Baraba wrapped her in a hug. Selena tentatively returned the hug before walking over to her partners in crime.

"Are you sure about this." Tabitha whispered into her blonde friend's ear.

"Oh, I'm positive." Barbara replied as a wicked smile spread across her face. "Gotham, is in for one hell of a ride."

Reviews are like smiles, free and sometimes crazy looking,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

It was a very unremarkable day that Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham, he had been training for years and he finally believed he was ready for what he knew he had to do. Gotham needed a hero, someone it could depend on, someone who would protect it from all the horrors that lurked around, someone dark enough to handle the nightmares, but good enough not to completely destroy them. Bruce mentally sighed as the limo rounded a corner and the large building that was Wayne Enterprises came into view.

He waited patiently as his door opened and gave a kind smile to the old man holding it open. Alfred Pennyworth had been a loyal friend, a good guardian, and a very important part of Bruce's life. Alfred Pennyworth was nothing short of family. Bruce stepped carefully out of the car and out into the gray smokiness that is Gotham. Bruce patted Alfred on the shoulder before briskly walking towards the front doors of the building, once inside he gave a flirtatious wink to the receptionist. Another thing he had learned, build yourself a persona, make it hard for people to connect the dots.

"Hi there." He said, giving her his most charming, and disarming, smile. The receptionist giggled, as expected, and placed her elbows on the desk, leaning her head in her hands.

"Hey there handsome, who are you here to see?" He leaned his own arms on the desk and leaned forward.

"Well actually, I'm here to see the board, I'm Bruce Wayne, nice to meet you." Her shocked expression was quickly replaced with a horrorstruck one as she quickly straightened up and began typing away on her computer.

"I-I'm so sorry sir, your meeting is on the 31st floor." Bruce chuckled in response, his fake smile giving way to warmer, more genuine one.

"Please, don't worry about it, It's always nice to see a pretty face in the morning." The girl blushed at his response before giving him small smile in return. She continued typing away and Bruce started making his way to the elevator. Once inside the small metal box, he pulled out a pen and twisted the upper half, a small click confirmed the device was recording he kept ther pen in his hand as he waited for the elevator to let him off. Once he walked through the doors, he was greeted by a very familiar face, one he hadn't seen in years.

"Bruce, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Lucius." The two men shook hands and began walking down the long hallway. "Lucius, have you thought about the project I've been talking to you about?"

Lucius let out a long sigh before replying, "Bruce, I could do it, but do you really understand the risks you would be taking." Bruce turned to give Lucius a nod before stopping next to the conference room.

"I know what I'm doing Lucius."

"I really hope that's true Bruce." And with that the two men parted ways.

I'M BREAKING THIS LINE LIKE LINE BREAKS BREAK LINES LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Jim, I'm fine."

"No Lee, you've been through a lot, I'm just taking a quick trip out to Gotham to see Bruce, then I'll be back. You don't have to come, you **shouldn't** come."

"Ha, knowing you, we'll be living back out there in 2 weeks, and besides, I'm doing fine."

Jim gave her an incredulous look. They had been trying and failing to have kids for the last 7 years, she had a miscarriage 2 months ago. She was not fine.

"Lee-"

"Jim, please, I want to out to Gotham with you and Harvey. I need to get away too." Jim sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok, fine." She smiled and gently kissed him before walking back to their room. He quickly looked over to make sure she was gone before texting Harvey. Lee didn't know the full extent of this visit. Harvey and him were called back to investigate and find the new crime boss of Gotham. All of the other detectives at the GCPD had failed so far. Jim ran a hand over his face and looked into the mirror. He getting old, he couldn't keep doing this to himself. He sighed once more before heading to his bedroom. One more case, he thought, one more simple case, and then I'm done.

But then again, when are things ever simple?

 **Ok guys, really quick, this is kind of nothing like the show. Bruce and Selina kinda sort of dated before he left when he was 16, and Jim and Lee left a year later, with Harvey following them, because Lee was pregnant. Lee lost the baby, but they never came back to Gotham. Selina and Ivy inherited the crime business from Tabitha and Barbara at 19 (Selina) and 17 (Ivy), and Ivy immediately got her girlfriend (Harley) in too. Harley is still in love with Jerome, but she's pretty happy with Ivy. Jerome owns half of the city with Penguin and the Sirens own the other half. Years later Bruce, Alfred, Lee, and Harvey are coming back to Gotham. Pairings: Bruce/Selina, Jerome/Harley, Ivy/Harley, Tabby/Butch, Jim/Lee (I'm sorry but I kind of hate this pairing, so don't get attached), possible Barbara/Jim. Ages: Selina: 24; Bruce: 24; Ivy:22; Jim: 35ish; Harvey: 38ish, Lee, Barbara, Tabby: 34ish; Butch:36ish, Jerome: 26; Harley: 24; Alfred; late 50s to early 60s. Reviews are my favorite, well that's a lie, cake is my favorite, reviews are a close second! Also contact me with any questions you have, this will get better I swear!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Stands in front of angry mob holding note cards, looks extremely nervous* "Hello lovely readers, I realize that your are all justifiably pissed, and you have every right to be. I didn't update for a very, very, very long time." *wipes sweat from brow and swallows, hard* "I'd like to give you the following chapter as an apology, please don't kill me. That is all." *gives weak smile and runs off stage as quickly as possible***

 **Disclaimer: I really should've put D.C on my Christmas list, but I didn't, so I don't own shit.**

 **P.s I've changed the rating, because Bat Paranoia is a real disease, and I happen to suffer from it.**

Selina leisurely stretched from her perch on the museum's ledge, as if she wasn't dressed in a black leather catsuit about to rob the place. She crouched down and pulled her goggles down over her eyes. Turning on infrared, she scoped out the area making sure there was no one near the front entrance. Satisfied that she was alone and unseen, she jumped down and landed on a lower perch. This one had a window. She used the knife Nygma had given her and cut a square outline into the glass. The lines weren't exactly straight, but the glass came lose and she gently removed it using the adhesive tape attached to her gloves. She placed the glass on the ledge and took off the adhesive stuck to her gloved hands. She crawled through the window and clung to its ledge, which dangled 15 feet above the ground. She moved her feet to the wall underneath the window and pushed off.

She gracefully rolled when she reached the ground and landed on her feet. She smirked as she took a look around, she had already disabled the security cameras and there were no guards around, all she had to was avoid any silent alarms. Super easy. It has honestly pathetic, when would Gotham ever learn?

She took her time walking around the museum, looking at different artifacts, taking the ones she liked. She sighed contently looking at her now almost full bag and looked around once more. Oh how wonderful it was to be queen. She grinned widely before running to the back door and making her way to the back alley.

She had thought ahead and parked her motorcycle out back for an easy escape, so while the alarms were blaring, set off by her opening the back door, she was already speeding down the roads of Gotham. If you had told her 10 years ago that she would be 24 and the boss of Gotham, she would have smirked and said, "It took me that long to gain control? Damn, older me must be getting rusty." Because honestly, why else would she have hung around so many crime bosses? She had always known, or at least hoped, that she would one day be in charge. And now she was. Her and Ivy, they ran this town, well at least part of it, and no one would take that away. **No one.**

BREAK LINE ENIL KAERB BREAK LINE ENIL KAERB BREAK LINE ENIL KAERB BREAK

Ivy smiled flirtatiously at the men who crowded around her bar-stool. They were all staring hungrily at her, but who could blame them? Ivy's long red hair was hanging in perfect curls, her makeup was done flawlessly, and the tight (short), green halter dress hugged all her curves. In short, she looked like sex in heels. But she wasn't just her to flaunt her looks, she had a bigger goal in mind.

She peered over her shoulder to look at the balding man sitting in the booth closest to the jukebox. He was an executive at Wayne Enterprises, and he would definitely know if the rumors about Bruce Wayne were true. Ivy mentally glared at the thought of the arrogant rich boy, if he was coming to town, it was best to find out now. That guy was fantastic at brainwashing Selina into his perfect little toy. And Ivy would be **damned** if she lost her best friend, and partner in crime, to that fucking asshole.

She gracefully stood from stool and started to walk her way over to Andrew White. She smoothly slide into the opposite side of the booth and cleared her throat gently. The man looked up from his drink startled.

"Uh- um, m-mis-miss, do y-you have the wr-wrong booth?" The man was clearly frazzled by the appearance of the beautiful woman across from him. Ivy merely giggled before laying one hand on the man's arm.

"Actually, I saw this handsome guy from across the room, and thought I would come over to keep him company." The man's nervousness seemed to increase tenfold. Ivy tried not grimace as sweat pooled on his head and began to trickle down his face and neck. Summoning all her acting skills she continued on trying to seem interested in this disgusting, **old,** man. "How about you take me away from this dump and show me how you treat a pretty girl?"

BREAK BREAK BREAK LINE BREAK BREAK BREAK LINE BREAK BREAK BREAK LINE

As expected, the man took her back to his apartment, and as expected, he was extremely susceptible to her "love potion" perfume. One spray and he was practically on his knees asking her what he could do for her. He was very helpful, spilling his guts on every single Wayne Enterprises secret he knew.

But the only secret she was interested in acquiring was the one regarding Bruce Wayne's rumored return. The one that could shatter her world. Her friend. The one that could destroy the amazing crime world she currently ruled.

The one that turned out to be completely and utterly true. Ivy sat for a minute. Just staring out the man's window, listening to said man's moaning from where he laid on the floor (next to the remains of the vase she had smashed over his head). And as she looked in the direction of Wayne Enterprises, she made a silent promise to the spoiled, arrogant son of Gotham. He would NOT screw with her, Silena, or their city. And if he did, he would only live long enough to regret it.

Break break break senora break the breaking line break break break senora break it all the time

Harley hummed happily as she painted her toes a deep blue color. Her smile was more relaxed then the maniacal grin she usually sported. She watched with intense concentration as she slowly moved the nail polish brush up and down her big toe. Her smile grew in triumph as she looked at her newly painted nails. She laughed quietly to herself before swinging her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, she kissed her fluffy unicorn quickly on the head before skipping out of the room. She started belting out lyrics to the newest pop song as she made her way to the training room. And Just like she thought, it was occupied. Harley let out a small squeal of excitement before throwing open the door and running in the direction of her catlike "friend."

"Hiya kitty-cat!" Selina sent her a quick glare in response to the nickname but then immediately returned her attention to beating the crap out of a punching bag. "How'd the heist go?" Selina sent a sly grin in Harley's direction and Harley whistled in appreciation. "That good huh?" Selina made her way out of the training room and into the main room of the building.

"See for yourself." Harley gasped excitedly looking through all the priceless crap Selina had managed to snag.

"Wowie, look at all the goodies Kitty dragged in!" Selina chose to ignore the kitty comment and simply nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the museum had some pretty shitty security, so it was pretty much a cake walk, I took my time, took what I wanted, and left without a trace." Harley hummed in response while putting on earrings to go with the fifteen necklaces and the forty rings she was wearing. Selina laughed despite herself. "Have fun harls, I'm gonna go train some more."

"WAIT!" Harley ran over to Selina and dropped a sapphire ring into her hand. "For ya troubles doll!" Harley gave a wink before breaking out in giggles. Selina simply rolled her eyes before spotting Ivy by the entrance. She looked dead serious and that always meant trouble. Selina slunk into the main hall and grabbed Ivy by the arm, leading her to the nearest empty room. Selina stared at the younger girl expectantly. Ivy sighed and meet Selina's stare with a reluctant gaze.

"We have to talk," She paused, wringing her hands nervously, "It's important." Selina rolled her eyes.

"Ivy stop being so drama-"

"Bruce is back."


End file.
